Reeka Family
The Reeka Family is a family that owns the megacorporation Reeka Inc , bearing their name. The family was named the richest family worldwide by The Reekan Chronicle in 2030. The family is fiercely protective of their privacy, refusing to give press interviews or reveal any inside information. The Reeka family are among 5 billionaire families who secured the rights to take over the government. According to The Reekan Citizen , since 2035 the families have spent approximately $500 billion on reforming the government. The First Reekas * Chlöe Anna Reeka '''- (1490 - 1565) - The first known Reeka, name originated from a mis-spelling of a birth certificate. Retained her name after her husband passed away. Started The Reeka Chronicle to keep her family updated with news. ** Carlo Kleiderschrank - (1498 - 1520) - Husband of Chlöe Reeka *** '''Abigail Reeka (1512 - 1600) - Daughter of Chlöe and Carlo **** Lukas Schwarz (1514 - 1588) Husband of Abigail Reeka ***** Carlo Reeka '(1544 - 1623) Son of Abigail Reeka ***** '''Hans Jan Reeka '(1544 - 1629) Son of Abigail Reeka ***** 'Karl Reeka '(1544 - 1650) Son of Abigail Reeka , Broadened The Reeka Chronicle to local news aswell as family news. ***** Sofie Liebetag (1539 - 1660) Wife of Karl Reeka ****** '''David Reeka (1550 - 1552) ****** Laurence Reeka (1575 - 1650) ******* Anna Jenkaria (1564 - 1647) ******** Axel Reeka '''(1570 - 1630) Took The Reeka Chronicle to Mexico and settled there, where the later Reeka Family came from ****** '''Aleksandra Reeka (1575 - 1680) ****** Jan Reeka (1551 - 1555) ****** Lena Maria Reeka '(1580 - 1650) Modern Family *Alexander Reeka - (1823 - 1915) - The first son of John Reeka and Eden Poli , Founder of Reeka Stores Ltd ** Theresa Belks - (1824 - 1916) - Wife of Alexander Reeka , Briefly assumed control of Reeka in 1915 ***Hayley Reeka - (1845 - 1913) - Daughter of Alexander Reeka ***Johnathon Reeka - (1848 - 1959) - Son of Alexander Reeka , Assumed full control in 1916 ****Alexa Yates (1847 - 1943) - Married Johnathon Reeka in 1868 , 3 Children *****Paul Reeka (1867 - 1967) - First son of Johnathon Reeka , Assumed control in 1960 ******Katy Stevens (1867 - 1956) Married Paul Reeka in 1890 *****'Tommy Reeka (1901 - 1982) - Second son of Johnathon Reeka , Assumed control in 1967 *****'Kate Stevenson (Reeka) '(1882 - 1990) - First daughter of Johnathon Reeka, Assumed control in 1983 ******Terence Stevenson (1943 - 1992) Married Kate Reeka in 1950 ******'Denise Reeka' (1919 - 2012) - First daughter of Paul Reeka, Assumed control in 1985. Gave control to Gareth Reeka II after she fell ill in 2000. *******John Opia (1920 - present) Married Denise Reeka in 1950 ******Gareth Reeka II (1921 - 2001) First son of Paul Reeka, Assumed control in 2000. (Note , Only held Presidential position for 3 months, shortest held position) ******* Catherine Liberty (1921-2000) Wife of Gareth Reeka II , Assumed control in 2001, ********Joseph Reeka (b.1957) Son of Gareth Reeka II, Assumed control in 2003. ********Kathleen Reeka (b.1955) Wife of Joseph Reeka, Current Vice President Family Tree (Click to view full size image)